The One who isn't Jade
by xXthatonechickXx
Summary: Not much of a summary is necessary. Beck is in love with the person who isn't Jade. Beck/Robbie Oneshot. I's debating whether or not to turn this into a story.


Tori's standing in the middle of my RV. She had started trying to convince me to get back together with Jade. I'm really listening to her generic impression of a boy telling me that I should probably get back together. The words are just sliding past my ears. I don't want to hear what she has to say. I don't want to feel any worse than I already do. I know I've hurt her.

"I'm actually kinda glad that we broke up," I reply to her.

"Oh come on you and Jade were a perfect couple," she tries.

"Oh really? I can't name one nice thing she's done for me the past two years."

"Beck, at least, please just consider getting back together with her. She's really torn up." Tori makes her final plead.

I felt guilty. Yeah, I'm a little sad that we split up too, but I just couldn't keep on with the relationship. I was lying to her. Every "I love you" I muttered to her was a lie. Yes I do love her, but I'm not in love with her. Not anymore. I don't get that same rush that I did when I first kissed Jade. When I first kissed her, she tasted like coffee and cinnamon. Now she tastes like bitter and mint. I don't feel myself burning up under her touch, her lips on my chest were no longer exhilarating. Slowly, someone else has weaseled into my heart.

The next day, when Jade walks past me, she turns around and gives me a lingering glance. I grow uncomfortable under her eyes. I quickly turn around and spot Robbie. Guilt overwhelms me and I know I've just broken Jade a little more.

"Hey Robs," I greet as I approach him.

"Oh, hey, Beck. Do you need something?" he asks, surprised.

"What? No I just came to say hello."

"Oh, um, ok. Why?" He asks. I pause for a moment.

"Well we're friends and I was just saying hello to a friend."

"Listen, if this is about Jade..."

"No, listen Robbie. Why don't you come over to my place tonight. We can hang."

Robbie stutters for a second.

"C'mon and say something, you moron." Rex interjects.

"I-uh ok. I'll be there. Um, see you then." Robbie mumbles then gives me a quick smile and scurries off to class. I feel my eyes staying on that curly head dork. Why had I made him so nervous?

[Robbie POV]

As I walk away from Beck, I try to breath and ignore the butterflies. When I go into the bathroom I notice that my cheeks are bright red. I take a deep breath then splash a bit of water on my face. I really need to get my emotions under control. I need to bury my feelings once more. Within the first week or so of knowing Beck, I'd immediately developed a crush on him and felt a strong attraction to him. Beck had always been hot. Absolutely gorgeous. It was all I could do to keep the flaming homo inside quiet and not drool at the sight of him.

Beck never struck me as gay, as he had always been a ladies man. Before he started dating Jade, I knew how to back off. But then always seeing them kiss and make out made me jealous. I started wanting Beck more and more. Maybe even started falling in love with him. Then he broke up with Jade and the stupid part of my brain thought I stood a chance. Which is why all the sudden I was getting squirrelly and nervous around him.

And then he had to go and invite me to his house. Well RV. As if it couldn't get any worse, my own self was leading me on. He probably just wanted to hang because he was upset about the break up with Jade. Although he didn't really seem to be taking it hard at all. Of course, it could all just be in my head. Rex interrupts my thoughts.

"Hey man, quit being such a faggot. Beck doesn't like you like that. No one, male or female will like you. You're a loser."

I ignore my inner critic's thoughts manefested through puppet, then walk out of the bathroom to get to class. As I stumble a bit over my feet, Jade stomps over to me. I feel a wave of nausea roll in my stomach. Oh god. She's gonna punch me and I'm gonna hurl. I flinch as she stops in front of me, whipping her hair out of her face and giving me her trademark super-bitch pissed look. I can feel the bile at the back of my throat.

"Why was he talking to you?" She demands.

"I don't u-understan why you-you're so upset," I barely manage to spit out.

"Answer my fucking question, Robbie!" Jade screams into my face. I think I might cry.

"H-he was j-just inviting me uh-over to hang," Jade's demeanor softens, I think. "I guess he's pretty torn up over the break up or something and wanted a friend to be able to talk to." I take a deep breath in, waiting to see if she's gonna punch my face, an injury that would no doubt paint half the pale canvas that is my face a deep shade of purple.

"Why would he invite you over? He has Andre. You're like the biggest loser in the group."

"I don't know, alright Jade? But I think he needs a friend right now so that's what I'll be. I need to go to class." I rush the words out and then slip out of her reach and into my next class. I'm surprised I didn't leave her with a puddle of pee. I have to double check that my pants aren't warm and wet, just to be sure. I didn't understand where all of her anger was coming from. I mean yeah, I definitely never qualified to be anyone's best friend or first choice in any situations. Except for who to beat up first. I guess Jade's hormones are into an even bigger jumble over Beck. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

* * *

[Beck POV]

It's almost seven, and I'm starting to feel a little worried that the ol' Robster will never show. He eventually does, and I let out the biggest sigh ever. I guess I'm just really eager to see him. I just want to talk to him and stuff, and I don't know. When I pull the door open, Robbie looks like maybe he's gonna pass out. The other shocker is that his hand isn't up any puppet's butt. I can tell that he isn't really sure what to do with his hands, now that they're not both holding something. He runs them awkwardly down his jeans. If he's as nervous as he looks, then they're probably sweaty.

"Come on in. Can I get you anything? Water, punch, cola," I pause for a moment, "beer?"

His mouth almost hits the floor and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, man."

"Cola's fine, I guess," his mouth trips over the words and the flop out of his mouth. I can't help but laugh again. His lips are pretty big. Probably soft too. I'm startled a bit at the thought that popped into my head, but I know I've crushed on Robbie, for like ever. I'm bi, I guess, but I don't really care about labels. They exclude the possibility of change. Before, I denied the that the thoughts even existed, then used Jade as the reason why I couldn't like boys.

I toss him a can of soda and pop open my own, before taking a large swig. Robbie tried to open his but struggles with it for a second. I find myself staring at him, thinking how adorable he is.

"Here, lemme help you," I say, walking over to him and sitting sext to him on the couch. I think I make him uncomfortable by how close I'm sitting next to him. Our legs brushing together. I know I should move, but I don't want to. I like this. I grab the can out of his hands and pop it open with ease. He turns to me to say thank you but I don't let him. I grab the back of his neck and pull him close to me. My other hand ventures onto his thigh.

"B-Beck? W-what are you doing?" He asks me. I look him in the eyes, and he looks so scared and confused. Slowly, I pull his head closer to mine, and close my eyes. As soon as my lips touch his, waves of excitement roar through my stomach. My heart is pounding. His lips are warm, but firmer than I expected. I want to keep kissing him. I want to pull him onto my lap and kiss him like my life depended on it. But I don't know if the receiving end feels the way I do. I slowly pull away from him.

When I open my eyes, his are still closed, and his mouth is pulled into a smile. He liked it. That's all I need. I pull him to me again, and this time his lips are anticipating mine. They push onto mine and it feels so good. So right. As I sit there and kiss him over and over again, my hand that lays on his thigh moves up closer. I don't want to take things too fast. We're already going at light speed. So instead I slowly pull him onto my lap as he wraps his arms around my neck.

[Robbie POV]

Oh. My. God! Here I was sitting on Beck's lap, and kissing him like nothing else mattered. And nothing else does. I focus on his soft lips mashing into mine. I concentrate on the warmth of his palm through my shirt. I wish there was no barrier. So I could feel the warmth of his hand onto my skin. So I could feel him touch me. His tongue slowly slides into my mouth. He tastes so good. Like cola and chocolate. Interesting combination. I can almost taste a hint of something else. Bitter and minty, I think.

As we continue to kiss, our tongues dancing in my mouth, Beck's hand slowly wanders down around my crotch. I feel myself grow hard under his touch. I gasp and let a slight moan escape into his lips. I feel his lips pull into a smile against mine. His hand undoes the button of my jeans and unzips them. He starts to tug at them, and I lay back against the couch. I expect him to continue doing what he was but instead he carries me and throws me onto his bed. I laugh a little then help him pull my jeans off. He kisses me once more, his hand sliding into my boxers and grabbing my member. I try to continue kissing him, but I just can't. I push my head into his pillow and bite my lip and try not to moan too loud.

Beck's lips move across my jawline and behind my ear. He continues to stroke me as he kisses down my neck. It feels so good, and I feel myself climaxing. Pure intoxication overcomes and I don't know where I am. I just know that I'm with Beck, and it feels so good. When I come down from my high, I feel embarrassed as I notice I came into his hand. He just wipes it on his shirt, then pulls said shirt off and tosses it to the floor. As he pulls his pants off, there's no underwear underneath and his erection pops out. He reaches into his nightstand and pulls out some lube.

"Are you gonna..." I start to ask.

"Only if you're comfortable with it. But it's gonna hurt. I want this so bad, Robbie. You don't know how long I've wanted you."

I feel my self blushing and can only manage a nod. I close my eyes and try to brace myself for what's to come. It's not as bad as I had built it up to be in my head, but as he pushed himself into me, I cringe and bite my tongue and try to relax. As he slowly works himself in and out of me it starts to feel slightly less horrible. It isn't until he picks up the pace that I actually start to find pleasure in it.

"God, Robbie, you're so tight." Beck sighs. He starts kissing my neck once again as he screws me. I can hear him panting into my ear. As he continues pounding into me, I feel the same build up of pleasure I did previously and come. It isn't until I start to come down from the high of my orgasm that Beck finds his own release, and comes inside of me.

Beck pulls himself out of me and lays down next to me, pulling me against him. I had never spooned anyone before. I felt so uncomfortable at first. But as the heat from his body warmed me up, I just felt so safe and nice in his arms.

* * *

[Beck POV]

I wake up and it takes me a few moments to realize that I'm not alone in my bed. Robbie is snuggled up in my arms, curled in a ball. I can't help but smile. He looked so damn cute and innocent in my arm. I kiss his temple, causing him to stir. As he opens his eyes, he looks like he might have a heart attack.

"Beck! W-what? I, did we, did we have sex?" he asks, bewilderment painted on his face. I just smile at how goofy he is and lean over and kiss him. He tenses up against me, but after allowing himself to relax, he kisses me back. When we pull away, there's a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong, Robbie?" I inquire. He takes a moment to answer.

"I, I just can't believe I did that with you. I mean. Didn't know you were into me like that. God, when I came to your place last night, I wasn't sure what to expect, but this certainly wasn't in the realm of possibilities."

"Don't you get it? You've always been my favorite. It took breaking up with Jade to realize it. I couldn't help but fall in love with you as I was going out with Jade."

"In love with me? I- this, this isn't, I don't even," Robbie attempts to form a coherent sentence. I save him some time and reassure him with another kiss. And I grab him by the shoulders and I slowly work my hand down to his member. I grin as Robbie slowly loses control of himself, by the touch of my hand.

"Could you feel that Robbie? You felt that right?" I ask him.

"Well yeah, that felt, amazing," he answers, blushing slightly.

"Then don't you worry, this is all real, I promise you," I say it as assuringly as possible. "It's unfortunate that you don't yet have the confindence to accept that I could love you, or that you ever could accept my love. Because, I love you Robbie. I love you." Before he can try to interject or argue I pull him as close to me as possible, and my tongue pushes against his, and my hands explore his chest and his hands grab my shoulders, and I just kiss the boy who weaseled right into my heart.


End file.
